1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the treatment of a gas to be analyzed contained in a gas mixture and to a device for the performance of this method.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A method for the treatment of a gas to be analyzed is known from the German Patent DE-PS-3,716,350, where a water vapor, contained in a gas stream, and other vaporous materials are deposited by cooling below the respective dew point. In order to relieve the gas to be analyzed completely from water, the water present as an aerosol is removed by an aerosol filter, where the aerosol filter contains a fiber material accepting and absorbing the humidity. Further undesired components in the gas stream such as, for example, sulfur trioxide SO.sub.3, halogenides or the like are removed by chemical reactions in sacrificial metal filters.
A method and a device for the deposition of aerosols in flowing gases is known from the German Printed Patent Document DE-OS-3,638,096, where the gases are subjected in a first stage to a frequent deflection of their movement direction, such that the colloids of the dispersion are combined to drops, said drops are separated based on their gravity and pass in a second stage over an adsorption distance, which is effective adsorptively and desorptively. A filter packing to be passed by the gas loaded with the aerosols is disposed in a casing of the device, and a chamber is furnished for the reception of a filler material, acting on the aerosol in an adsorptive and desorptive way.
A method for the determination of sulfur trioxide is described in the Patent of the German Democratic Republic DD 75,828, wherein a sample gas stream is subdivided into two congruent partial streams. A partial stream flows through a contact pipe, heated to at least 900.degree. C., and the second partial stream is passed through a cooling pipe after mixing with water vapors. The sulfur dioxide contents of the two partial streams are measured and the content in sulfur trioxide is determined by forming the difference of the two measurement values.